


Some things can't be said out loud

by TaniaHylian



Series: A believing heart [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 69, Charoix, F/F, Lesbian, NSFW, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaHylian/pseuds/TaniaHylian
Summary: Basically I'll be posting here all the smutty chapters of Little Witch Academia Origins - A Believing Heart, so this is a complilation of Charoix smut, both as adults and teenagers (There won't be underage sex though).
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Croix Meridies, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Series: A believing heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Some things can't be said out loud

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same universe as Little Witch Academia Origins - A Believing Heart, but you don't have to read that to understand it (I think). Also, WARNING: Lots of lesbian smut.

**After ten years of longing.**

It all started one night. It had only been a couple of months since the former-friends-turned-enemies-turned-acquaintances started talking over the phone again. It was also the second time Croix had used her new teleportation magic to get out of her cell and into Chariot’s room, with the first time ending with the lilac-haired scientist pretty much running away after accidentally confessing her feeling towards Chariot.

But of course, a few days later Chariot had called her, they’d talked a bit, and then she had invited her to come to her room once again. And they had talked some more and then they’d kissed and confessed their love to each other. Honestly it was all going _way_ better than Croix could have ever hoped for, but it actually was about to become even better.

“Chariot…” Croix started, but she was again cut off by a pair of lips placed above hers. Not that she was complaining. And this time she was finally able to kiss her back. Passionately. Almost fiercely. And to her delight, Chariot answered with just as much enthusiasm.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes; just kissing each other, showing each other just how deep their affection went simply by pressing their lips together, joining their tongues in a fervent dance, caressing each other, pulling each other close until every inch in their bodies was touching. They both wanted to show the other just how deep their love went, and they didn’t mind doing so until their lips started to bruise, and their bodies became sweaty and hot with desire.

“Will you stay for the night?” Chariot asked breathlessly between heated kisses.

“My, someone is needy.” Croix answered smugly.

“Listen… it’s been ten years.” She tried to defend herself, her cheeks pretty much bursting into flames.

“Seriously? In all this time you haven’t…?”

“No. Do you want to stay or not?” She practically snarled, getting slightly frustrated.

“With pleasure.” Croix answered, smiling as she pressed their lips together once again.

Chariot immediately answered by reciprocating the kiss, while she shifted her body in order to press closer to her lover, specifically so that her knee grinded against Croix’s crotch, which earned her a needy moan and heated pants against her lips. She just hoped she remembered how _this_ was supposed to be done.

She hadn't been lying earlier; it really had been ten whole years since she’d had sex for the last time, which had also been with Croix. Actually, now that she thought about it, Croix was the _only_ person she’d ever had sex with, or even _thought_ about having sex with. It was… weird, she knew. Normal people tended to have multiple sexual partners throughout their lives, but she… she just never felt the desire to be with someone else. It had always been Croix. And now… now she could finally have her once again! Why hadn’t they done this sooner again? Stupid insecurities!

But… uh… speaking about insecurities… what was she supposed to do now? Take off her clothes? Or Croix's? Was that going too fast? Maybe it was better to let Croix take the lead, like when they were younger, especially since she looked like she had even more experience now.

Croix seemed to sense her hesitance, however, because suddenly she pulled away just a tiny bit.

“Are you alright?” She asked, looking up at her eyes.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, just…” Even as she reassured her, her voice cracked with nervousness and she had to look to the side. “Uhm… I can’t quite remember how this is done. And I don’t have much experience either, so…” She trailed off, looking directly at Croix once again and giving her a why smile. “Will you… uh… take control?” Her whole face heated up as soon as she heard those words leave her mouth, especially because of the dumbfounded look Croix gave her.

“You… want me to… take control?” Croix asked slowly, like she was still trying to process Chariot’s words. When she received a short nod, however, she smirked teasingly. “I don’t know, you seem pretty comfortable being on top.”

Chariot, who was currently straddling her, let out an embarrassed squeak and buried her face on Croix’s neck.

“Croix, please.” She said. “You know I’m not so good at these things.”

“Oh, really? I actually remember you being pretty amazing.” Her tone was still teasing, and yet it was pretty clear she was being 100% honest.

“Croix!” Chariot screamed in embarrassment. Gosh, how was she supposed to do this if her cheeks burst in flames at the mere mention of what they’d done ten years prior?

“But you know what?” Croix continued, ignoring the redhead’s embarrassed protests as she grabbed her and suddenly reversed their positions by twisting the redhead around, now being the one on top. Chariot’s heart started pounding loudly against her chest when she saw the downright _lustful_ expression on her lover’s face, and her loins clenched in pleasurable anticipation. “I don’t mind being on top _at_ _all_. In fact, I’m used to it.”

“Croix.” She moaned as the other woman pressed their lips together once again. She could feel that odious smirk of hers against her lips, but she honestly didn’t care. She just wanted to surrender to her completely, for them to experience the lustful dance she had been denied for so long.

It was at that moment that Croix’s kisses became even more fervent, to the point she could feel her own lips starting to hurt slightly, especially when her lover decided to use her teeth to give her small bites between the kisses. She didn’t remember Croix being this… uh… aggressive? No that was not the word. Enthusiastic, maybe. In the past she had always been rather shy. But she couldn’t deny this was turning her on even more, to the point she could already feel herself getting quite wet down there.

“Can I?” Croix ceased her kisses for a moment and separated enough to look her in her eyes as she asked breathlessly her question, her right hand already griping the hem of Chariot’s shirt and starting to lift it up.

And… well, Chariot couldn’t help the small moment of hesitation she had before answering. She knew she wanted this. She knew she _wanted_ Croix more than anyone or anything. But… it _had_ been ten years, after all. Not only since the last time she'd had sex, but also since someone had loved her that way. Since someone had even complimented how she looked, and had actually meant it. Plus, she _was_ ten years older. She didn’t want to disappoint Croix. She didn’t know how she’d feel if Croix didn’t like how she looked now especially because the little awkward nerd she’d known back then was now as sexy as could be! It just wasn’t fair.

“Chariot?” Croix called as she let go of her shirt, probably sensing her hesitation. “Is everything alright?”

“No, no! It’s fine, really!” She quickly assured her, cupping her face with her hands and kissing her softly. “I’m sorry, it’s just… me being me, I guess.”

“Are you sure?” She asked apprehensively once again, searching in her eyes for any sign that might tell her if Chariot was uncomfortable in any way.

“Yeah, absolutely.” She gave her a reassuring smile. “Just… do it. Please.” Better get this over with or else her head would continue tormenting her with worst-case scenarios. Croix stared at her for a few seconds longer, probably trying to determine if she was lying, before finally relenting.

“Alright.”

Carefully, and very slowly, Croix took the hem of Chariot’s shirt once more and started pulling it upwards, revealing her naked stomach, then her breasts, and there she paused. But Chariot was far too nervous about this whole ordeal to let her just stop there, so she finished the rest of the job and took her shirt off, throwing it away without a care of where it would land. However, when her attention returned to Croix, she blushed madly.

Croix was staring at her with wide eyes, her cheeks red, her pupils dilated with desire and her gaze fixed on her breasts.

“Ah… y-you're not wearing a…?” She trailed off, still staring at the wonderful sight she’d been blessed with.

“N-no.” Chariot admitted, her arms slowly rising to cover her naked chest, only to be stopped by Croix’s hands. “I simply thought we’d talk and then I’d go to sleep. I wasn’t anticipating… _this_.” She deviated her gaze shyly. She could practically feel her lover’s eyes traveling through every inch of her naked torso.

“I see.” Croix answered absentmindedly. She was just too focused on what was right in front of her; round and full breasts, that were definitely larger than they had been ten years ago. Toned abs, now a well-defined six pack instead of just the hint of it, like she remembered. Strong arms, that now seemed to be 100% pure muscle, having lost the softness that had also adorned them in the past. Her mouth suddenly felt too dry. She had known Chariot was absolutely the sexiest woman she’d ever slept with, but since when was she the sexiest woman on Earth??? She wasn’t prepared for this _at_ _all_.

“Croix?” Chariot asked apprehensively when she noticed her just staring without saying a word. Was she disappointed? It didn’t seem like it, but she didn’t like that the silence was stretching too long.

“A-ah… I’m sorry, but… since when are you so fucking hot?!”

Instantly, all blood in Chariot’s body seemed to rush towards her cheeks, filling them with color as the redhead tried to find the words to respond, only managing to stutter out broken sounds that didn’t really count as words. Croix thought she was… _hot_? Seriously? After all these years? Even when she was just a boring teacher at their old school? She certainly hadn’t felt sexy in a long time, but the look Croix was giving her was certainly boosting her confidence.

“C-can I touch?” Croix asked, still transfixed with the sight in front of her, her hands already hovering above her breasts, barely avoiding touching her naked skin.

Upon receiving a small nod (because let’s be honest, Chariot wouldn’t have been able to articulate coherent words at this point), Croix finally let her hands descend through the small space that was between them, which had felt like a very annoying wall just a second ago. And soon, her fingers were caressing the soft mounds on her chest. They felt cold against her heated skin, but that probably was because she was practically on fire at this point. They cupped her breasts, they pinched her nipples, they traced the outline of her muscles, exploring her body almost as if Croix wanted to trace a map.

Her skin was quite sensitive at this point. Every touch felt like a jolt of electricity running towards her core and making her ache with both pleasure and desire. She needed more. Now! But she knew it was best not to rush things.

Thankfully, soon Croix’s hands were heading towards her pants, though she stopped to take the time to trace every single one of Chariot’s abs, quickly driving the redhead wild. But eventually she kept moving lower and after giving her a silent look asking for permission, she quickly went to discard them too, along with her panties… which she thankfully paid no attention to. They certainly weren’t her sexiest underwear; they were plain white and with a printed pattern of Shiny Rods. A relic from the old days. They would’ve undoubtedly killed the mood.

But… uh… then reality finally hit. She was completely naked underneath Croix. She could see _everything_. Her womanhood was now exposed for her lover to look at as much as she liked, and gosh was she looking at it!

Croix’s eyes were traveling from her eyes to her bottom, and all the way up again. She just couldn’t believe she really was about to make love to someone as beautiful as Chariot. She felt unworthy, really. It was almost surreal, all of it. Only the feeling of the redhead’s skin under her fingers was barely enough to convince her she wasn’t just having a particularly realistic dream. Plus, she was sure her imagination alone couldn’t have conjured such a spectacular sight.

“Wow.” Was all she could say, making Chariot blush once more.

“Stop staring!” She protested, feeling kinda weird being the only one naked here.

“I can’t help it!” She retorted, her eyes still roaming around Chariot’s body. “It’s not my fault you’re this… this _beautiful_.”

“You’re not saying that just to make me feel better, are you?” Chariot couldn’t help asking. Sure, Croix sounded pretty sincere, but it just felt like she was talking about someone else; she really didn’t feel worthy of such praise.

“Sure, Chariot.” Croix rolled her eyes. “I’m actually lying and in reality you’re ugly as hell. That’s why I keep staring at you and my pussy is already wet.”

“You don’t have to be so sarcastic, you know?” She chastised her. “Or so blunt.” She blushed, remembering the last part.

“Yeah? Well I wouldn’t need to if you weren’t so painfully insecure.” Croix said, smirking. Then, she leaned in and kissed Chariot’s lips briefly. “Which I really don’t get it. I mean, with those looks you could literally have anyone you want.”

“I already do.” She answered, smiling softly at her lover and pulling her down for another kiss, this one slower than the others they’d shared that night. More deliberate and controlled. She wanted to express her gratitude for having her there, for being able to be so close, for loving her and being loved. She tried to communicate all of that with a simple kiss. And it looked like it worked, because when she pulled away, Croix had a dumbfounded look that promptly turned into a loving one as she stared at her eyes and gave her a tiny smile.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” She answered with no hesitation whatsoever, giving her another small peck on the lips. “Now…” She sighed. She couldn’t believe she was about to say this, but… “Please take off your clothes. It’s not fair I’m the only one naked here.”

“Oh?” Croix gave her a teasing smile. “You sound like you’ve been dying to see what’s under these rags.” Then, her smile somehow widened even more. “In fact, I bet you’ve even fantasized about it a couple of times.”

“N-no! Who do you think I am? A pervert?!” Chariot exclaimed, a little too defensively, her cheeks reddening once more. Really, it’s not like she _hadn’t_ thought about that, but… it wasn’t really a matter of imagination as it was of memory. “Besides, if I remember correctly, there was nothing impressive under your clothes.”

“Wow. Rude.” Croix pouted. “And anyways, I’m an adult now, you know? I don’t have my baby body with non-existent boobs anymore.”

“Really?” Now it was Chariot’s turn to smirk teasingly. “Prove it then.”

No long after she’d finished her challenge, Croix’s clothes were already being discarded, including her underwear, until, surely enough, they were both as naked as the day they were born. But… oh, damn! Croix hadn’t been lying!

Sure, Chariot _knew_ already she’d been saying the truth. It was pretty apparent since the day she came back to Luna Nova that age had been rather generous to certain parts of her body (mainly hips and breasts), making her quite sexy. And of course, that stupid outfit she wore in the past had made her imagine certain things she wasn’t exactly proud of, but… to actually have her there? Naked? Blushing? Ready for her to touch? It was simply a dream! Really, this older version of Croix was an unbelievable improvement over the one she remembered. And young Croix had already been quite cute in her opinion.

“Ah, I left you speechless I see.” Croix smirked.

“S-shut up!” Chariot blushed, unable to keep her eyes away from her lover’s body. She just wanted to keep looking at her for as long as she let her.

“Heh. You can touch, you know? I’m _yours_.” The last part was whispered on her ear, tickling her and making her shudder with desire. She even left out a little moan at the thought of actually _touching_ that wonderful body. And then… she couldn’t resist it anymore, and she brought her hands towards Croix; caressing her, teasing her nipples, tracing every inch of her naked skin with her fingers.

She felt soft. And hot. And Chariot took pleasure on how she made her shiver and moan with every caress. And it was all even better when Croix started touching her too, and _kissing_ her.

First she kissed her on the lips. Passionately. Joining their tongues together in a way that never failed to make Chariot’s body ache with desire.

Then she descended, kissing her neck and chest. First gently, almost like she was afraid of being pushed away. But when Chariot encouraged her to keep going with loud moans, Croix proceeded to lick her skin, especially her breasts, leaving trails of saliva that made her whole body tremble in anticipation. And then… oh, then she _finally_ started sucking and biting, just how Chariot liked it.

“Croix…” She moaned, feeling her teeth sink lightly on her skin, giving her a slightly painful sensation that really was mostly pleasurable, thanks to Croix knowing where the limit was. Oh, she remembered how she once bit her pretty hard when they were younger. That hadn’t been fun at all, and had killed the mood for that particular night. But now? Now it was obvious she’d had some practice.

“Enjoying yourself?” She could feel Croix’s smile even when her lips kept giving attention to her nipples.

“Yes!” Chariot said breathlessly.

“Would you like me to go lower?”

Lower? … Oh. _Lower_. As in…?

“Please!” She whimpered. She could already feel the walls of her vagina clenching, demanding attention, and she could also feel the juices flowing out of it. She _needed_ Croix! Now!

“Are you sure?” She asked again, teasingly, although her kisses did shift from her chest to her stomach, pretty obviously going slowly lower down her body, and towards her most intimate parts.

“Yes, please!” She begged. “Please, eat me!”

Croix didn’t bother answering with words; instead, she kept trailing kisses with a clear goal in mind, purposefully going too slow for Chariot’s liking, simply enjoying the little whimpers and shivers that her caresses evoked on her. And even when her mouth finally reached the curly hairs surrounding Chariot’s womanhood, she instead pulled away slightly and started kissing her lover's thighs.

“Croix!” Chariot whined. She was getting a bit frustrated, honestly. This was downright _torture_! Pleasurable torture, sure, but torture nonetheless.

“Be patient.” Croix said, smiling almost maliciously while she looked directly at her eyes. Oh, that little devil definitely knew what she was doing. “Mayenab Dysheebudo, remember?”

“Is this really the time to be talking about the words of Arcturus?” Chariot actually snarled. However, going by Croix’s growing smirk, she had fallen directly into her trap.

“Well, I wouldn’t have brought them up if you didn’t seem to have forgotten their meaning. You should really be more thankful; learn to say Lyonne.”

“Croix.” Chariot said warningly.

“What?” She asked innocently. “You wish for me to aim for the truest target already?”

“Yes!”

“I see.” She hummed thoughtfully. “But, you know, you don’t get the things that you wish for, right? You only get what you _work_ _for_.” Croix then smirked devilishly, looking directly at Chariot’s eyes, and the redhead instantly knew what she was asking for.

“I see. You want to go first.” She rolled her eyes. “You could have just said so, you know? Instead of teasing me and talking about the seven words of Arcturus.”

“I don’t want to go first.” Croix said, much to her lover’s surprise. “I want us to go at the same time. To experience the same. Whatever you do to me, I’ll do to you.”

“Uhm… what?” Chariot tried to think how that could even be possible. Like… was Croix talking about taking turns? Or about masturbating each other at the same time? It’d be pretty awkward in the position they were currently in.

“Have you ever heard about a 69?” She asked, though by her tone of voice it was obvious she expected a negative answer.

“You mean like… the number?” For some reason Croix seemed to find her answer hilarious because she soon started laughing like crazy.

“The _position_. Sex position, to be exact.” She answered between laughs.

“You know I don’t know anything about those things!” Chariot pouted. “I haven’t ever heard of the positions one to sixty-eight, much less 69!”

“Wha- pffft.” Croix was cut off by her own laughter, much to Chariot’s annoyance, and she was apparently having so much fun, some tears even appeared on her own eyes due to the intensity of her laughter. “That’s not- There’s no positions one to sixty-eight!”

“Then how is there a 69?!” Chariot protested, not understanding a thing, much less with her lover still laughing at her face.

“Just… Look, what matters is how it works.” Croix finally calmed down and tried to explain everything seriously. “Basically I sit in your face, facing towards your pussy, and we eat each other out at the same time. How does that sound?”

Good.

It sounded good.

So good in fact, that Chariot’s face instantly heat up and she felt a pleasant tingle at her lower parts. But, unfortunately, just imagining it meant that Chariot lost her ability to speak like a normal human being and ended up opening and closing her mouth like a gaping fish and letting out little squeaks.

“Is that a yes, or…?”

“I-I… I wouldn’t… be opposed.” She somehow managed to say, almost as a whisper.

“Alright, hold on.” Croix smiled reassuringly as she got up from the couch and looked at it, as if trying to assess its size. “Well… a bed would be better suited for this, but I think we can manage.”

“So… I just lay here?”

“Yeah.” Croix shrugged. “Unless you wanna go on top?” She gave her a questioning gaze, but Chariot shook her head in response.

“No, it’s alright.”

“Okay.”

As Croix went to position herself, she couldn’t help but admit inside her head that she was a bit eager about this whole thing. It’s not like she had never done a 69 before, but her previous experiences hadn’t been exactly the best. More so, she had been drunk in a couple of them, so she didn’t remember much. Most importantly though, she’d never done this with _Chariot_. And Chariot was… well, it wasn’t like she was particularly good at sex _per se_ , but… there was just something about her that made it all just better.

She just didn’t know what it was, but even her kisses tasted better, made her heart race faster, and turned her knees to jelly more than the touch of any other woman could. Maybe it was because she loved her. Or maybe she loved her because of this. She wasn’t sure. What she was sure though, was that she wanted to make love to her right now more than she’d ever wanted anything.

Okay… maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration, but it was how she felt at that moment!

Anyways. So… how did you do this thing again? Gosh, she was feeling a bit self-conscious about presenting her womanhood in full display to Chariot. And like this! Sitting on her face! It was unreal. It made her nervous, as ridiculous as it was, but it also made her loins tremble in pleasurable anticipation, already coated wet in arousal despite not having received direct physical stimulation so far. This was going to be so good! She could already tell.

Chariot, on her part, was in a similar state. Except, she’d never done a “69”, as Croix called it, and coupled with the fact she hadn’t partaken in any sexual activities since she’d broken up with Croix, well… She was nervous. But that was a given. Yet, she was also curious, and… _excited_. Especially because the view from her position was quite good. She had seen Croix’s intimate parts many times before; she had performed oral on her on quite a few occasions too, and yet, she doubted she’d ever get tired of seeing Croix’s beautifully pink lower lips, so wet and hot for her already, surrounded by those curly lilac hairs of hers. Yeah, she hadn’t changed a bit down there, although… the position was pretty new, and interesting. She’d have to get used to making oral like this.

“Well?” She heard Croix saying in an almost amused tone of voice. “Get to it. Remember: I will only do to you whatever you do to me.”

“What? Am I not allowed to take in the view first?” Chariot somehow found the courage to tease her back.

“A-ah…” But Croix’s stuttering was promptly cut off when the redheaded teacher suddenly reached up and met her quivering womanhood with her hot lips. “Ch-Chariot!” She moaned in both surprise and pleasure.

“Get to it.” She repeated what Croix had just said a few moments prior, her lips brushing gently against her lover’s most intimate zone.

“Y-you little…” She was again cut off when Chariot once again started gently caressing her entrance with her lips, making her shut her eyes and moan in pleasure. Still, a promise is a promise, right? And she couldn’t be selfish and let Chariot do all the work while she just sat there enjoying the ministrations.

And so, Croix leaned down and also met Chariot’s lips with her own, earning a pleased moan from her lover. Truth to her word, she only did to her what Chariot did, so for the time being she limited herself to just carefully exploring the area with her lips and tongue, being rather gentle and careful, just like Chariot was doing. Yet, it was pretty clear Croix was the most experienced of the two, or so Chariot thought, since while her own actions were clumsy and almost hesitant, Croix’s were confident and to the point, obviously meant to give her as much pleasure as possible. It was almost unfair, really. It made her wish she’d had sex with someone else before, so that she could now have a better idea of what she was doing. But no, unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Still, she couldn’t really complain when Croix was making her see stars and they were literally just starting!

Now, this position was rather tricky, or at least so Chariot thought, because it was easier to pleasure Croix vagina and lips than her clitoris. And while that was obviously very pleasurable, it’s always necessary to have some stimulation on the little bundle of nerves if you want to get anywhere near the orgasm. So, she decided to make something to help her rectify the situation; she reached out with her hands, grabbed Croix’s deliciously full butt cheeks and pulled them down, bringing her hips closer to her face in order to have more of an easy access to her intimate parts.

“Oh, Chariot!” Croix moaned when the redhead’s tongue finally touched her clit, massaging it carefully but persistently. To Chariot’s pleasure, Croix promptly started doing the same to her, sending little waves of pleasure through her whole body with every stroke of her tongue.

They remained like that for a while more, just using their tongues and lips to stimulate each other, trying to bring the other over the edge first, and holding themselves back from coming too soon. At some point Croix started kind of grinding her hips on Chariot’s face, though it felt more like involuntary movements than conscious actions in Chariot’s opinion, which just meant she was doing a good job. She also felt the urge to move her hips with every stroke, to be honest, but Croix had her firmly held down, and so she had to limit herself to clenching and unclenching her butt cheeks rhythmically in search for even more pleasure. Gosh, she was so greedy! She needed more. She was almost there!

Suddenly, Croix shifted a bit and let go of one of her legs, but before Chariot could try to figure out what she was doing, she suddenly felt a finger penetrating her, and she screamed in pleasure. The finger went in and out of her rapidly, stimulating her so much she now knew she was only seconds away from her own orgasm. But she wanted Croix to cum with her! Could she also do this to her from this position?

Quickly, she also let go of one of Croix’s butt cheeks and brought a finger towards her entrance. It was a bit awkward like this, and she’d probably be sore later, but it was worth it. She wasn’t going to just have all the fun by herself! And so, she started pushing her finger in and out, going faster and faster, until she found a rhythm she could keep up without problem. At the same time, just how Croix had done, she also stimulated her lover’s clitoris with her tongue, earning a few mewls and moans of pleasure from her.

She wasn’t in a better state either; she was sweating, panting, barely able to breathe from the pleasure she was receiving, and letting out needy moans every few seconds. She felt she was close, but she tried to hold back in order to allow Croix to catch up.

No such luck; sooner than she would have wanted, she felt her orgasm hit her like a lightning bolt, bright, powerful, and extremely stimulating. It was almost too much, forcing her to close her eyes and gasp for air, unable to do something other than concentrate on the pleasure she was feeling. It had been ten years since she’d had such an intense orgasm, actually. It felt so good! And she was absolutely sure it had little to do with the physical actions; it was the fact that it was Croix who made her reach it. The position didn’t matter, or if it was with the fingers or the tongue. What was important was that Croix was there with her, pleasuring her, sharing a level of intimacy she doubted she’d ever want to share with anyone else.

Finally, she started coming down from her high, Croix helping her by continuing her ministrations on her intimate zone, although a little slower. It was also pretty apparent she was… uh… _cleaning_ the area with her tongue. Something that made her feel a bit self-conscious, but also felt quite good, if she was being honest. Though soon it became too much and she had to tell Croix to stop.

Finally, Croix climbed down from the couch and then went to lay next to her, kissing her passionately on the lips once she had settled comfortably by her side. Chariot even got to taste herself on her lover’s lips, which was always an unbelievable turn on. Even when she was still recovering from her orgasm.

“How was that?” Croix asked with a smug grin, like she already knew the answer.

“Amazing.” Chariot answered honestly, despite the risk of inflating Croix’s ego even more.

“Thanks love, you did quite well yourself.” She answered before giving her a small peck on the lips.

“I couldn’t even make you orgasm.” She answered, giving her an apologetic expression.

“There’ll be time for that later.” Croix reassured her. “And really, I don’t blame you for that at all. Considering it was your first time in a 69, and you don’t have much experience with sex, I’d say you did better than expected.”

“Wow, thanks. That’s quite a compliment.” Chariot deadpanned.

“Aww, you know I just love teasing you, right?” The lilac haired woman said as she nuzzled against Chariot’s hair.

“Yeah, I know.” Chariot laughed. Honestly, Croix had always been like this, even when they were younger, though she did remember a couple of times… “But just give me a few minutes and I’ll have you pinned under me and screaming like when we were a couple of teenagers.”

“I-I… That never happened!” Croix protested, blushing brightly. “And besides, I have lots of experience now! I’m not as easily pleased as back then.”

“Oh, forgive me. I forgot you’re a womanizer now.” She continued teasing. “That’s probably why you even wore bondage for teaching classes.”

“I thought it’d impress you.” She shrugged, before adopting a teasing smile herself. “Did it work?” And this, Chariot deviated her gaze, knowing that lying would be pretty difficult.

“… Only a little.” She ended up admitting. She was a terrible liar anyways.

“Right.” Croix laughed.

“Well, can you blame me? You looked… _sexy_. Like, actually sexy! I wasn’t prepared for that!”

“Oh? Were you expecting me to be a little gremlin still?” Croix raised an eyebrow.

“Something like that.” She blushed. Honestly, she knew it was ridiculous, but she’d never tried to imagine how Croix may have matured over the years. She just kinda assumed she’d stayed mostly the same.

“Heh. To me it happed the exact opposite.” Croix admitted. “Like, I was fully prepared to deal with _Ursula_ since I’d been spying on you for a while, but then you showed up at my tower looking like a more mature, and somehow even sexier version of the Chariot I remembered, and I-I… I was pretty distracted, honestly. It was a miracle I could even _talk._ ”

“R-really?” Chariot deviated her gaze, being a little self-conscious. “You didn’t think I looked old?”

“Ha!” Croix laughed. “Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? You are simply the sexiest woman alive! It’s a miracle you haven’t had sex with anyone but me.”

“I’ve never wanted to have sex with anyone _but_ you.” Chariot answered honestly, looking at her lover’s eyes.

“Really?” Croix raised an eyebrow. “Not even once?” When Chariot shook her head once more, she looked even more confused by the answer. “Like, I get it, I’ve never loved anyone else like I love you, or even lasted in a relationship as long as I did with you, but… a girl has her needs, you know?”

“Not me.” She shrugged. “Sex has just never been something I need, or actively search for. Not when I was younger, and certainly not now.” She paused, thinking. “Sure, it feels good when I do it with you, but I just don’t need it.”

A few seconds of silence paused with Croix staring at her almost like she was an alien. It was getting a bit uncomfortable, really, and Chariot was about to ask what was the deal when Croix finally talked.

“Are you asexual, Chariot?”

“Uh… I think I might be Croixsexual.” She answered, giggling. After all, she did feel sexual attraction for this one woman in front of her. Despite what a mess of a woman she was.

“That’s not a thing.” She frowned.

“It is now.” Was her sassy retort.

“You’re such a dork.” Croix snorted.

“Look who’s talking.” She rolled her eyes.

“But you’re my dork, so it’s alright.” She answered, pulling her closer for a heartfelt hug. “My Cherry.” She sighed against her temple, tickling her slightly with her breath and making her insides melt with tenderness and love.

“I love you… my Croix-ssant.” She answered teasingly, as she nuzzled against her lover, trying to get even closer.

“I love you too.” She chuckled. “Even after ten years of longing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm pretty proud of this, I'm not gonna lie, and I really hope you liked it as well. So, yeah, please leave a review/favorite/follow, and stay tuned for more Charoix smut! XD
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.


End file.
